The Daily Grind
by FlawedVictori
Summary: After a long day at work, Winter comes home to her loving sister. Weiss/Winter fluff, done by commission.


_**A/N:Weiss/Winter fluff, done by commission. Message me to find out how to set up your own commission, my prices are very cheap. This is the second Weiss/Winter fic I've done, too... I hope I don't get a reputation for this.**_

The life of a housewife had not come easily to Weiss Schnee.

After years upon years of having servants waiting on her hand and foot, being thrust into the position of homemaker had been a bit of a jarring switch...

Luckily, she'd had friends who were willing to help her learn... Well, one friend and her mostly-useless girlfriends.

While most of her acquaintances had abandoned her upon being told of or discovering her and Winter's relationship, Yang, Ruby, and Blake had stuck by her.

Granted, the case could be made that they simply had no room to talk about odd relationships, but deep down Weiss knew that those three would have been there for her even if they'd all been in relationships more likely to be accepted by society.

Despite her initial thoughts of the blonde, Yang had proven time and again throughout their friendship that she was much brighter than she let on... and her wealth of knowledge included more than a few tricks she'd picked up while raising Ruby.

Yang had taught her easier ways to clean, to cook, and had even offered tips on... _other matters_ , but Weiss had politely declined via squealing 'Yang!' and slapping her arm.

Still, despite her... salacious tendencies, Yang had really helped her settle into the role she'd chosen for herself, and improve upon the meager homemaking skills she'd picked up at Beacon.

Which, she mused as she popped a chicken into the oven, she'd really have to thank her for again sometime.

She went through a quick rundown of her mental list of preparations that needed to be made for the night, then nodded to herself.

Back to work.

Everything had to be perfect for the surprise, after all...

/

The life of a businesswoman had come distressingly easily to Winter Schnee.

Granted, she could always make the claim that she'd had it easier, going from the army into the SDC... she was more than used to obstructive bureaucrats, after all.

But a not insignificant part of her knows the truth; all of father's careful grooming and lessons on how to manage the company had, despite the combination of her and Weiss' best efforts, taken some foothold in her mind.

Fortunately, his uncaring and distant personality had not, nor had his general abrasiveness when dealing with those he considered his lessers... which was everyone, at one point or another.

Though, to be entirely honest, at times like this she sometimes wished she'd inherited his skill for intimidation. It'd certainly make matters like this much more... pleasant...

She gave a disaffected sigh as the short, angry man finished his tirade, the sound seeming to send him into a fresh wave of bluster and arm gestures before she cut him off.

"Mr. Chamois, both of us know that the buyout is more than generous. Why are you wasting my time, and yours? I have important business to attend to, and you..." She tilted her head slightly, fixing him with an impassive glare. "Shouldn't you be relaxing on Patch?"

He didn't take the hint, instead puffing up like the overpaid boob he was, and turning redder.

She sighed inwardly. It seemed like the day was just getting longer...

/

Weiss struck a pose and grinned at the mirror, then shuddered.

Too much Yang.

She stood normally, running an analytical eye up and down her reflection, giving a slight nod after a moment.

The lingerie looked wonderful, just as Blake had said it would. She'd thought the dark blue would clash too much with her skin, but it seemed that Blake was right; the contrast did add a certain something to the effect...

And, she noted with the barest of huffs, it seemed Blake was also right about buying the lingerie in a size lower than her usual clothes; though it felt a bit snug, it certainly was pleasing to the eye, enhancing her... less than endowed chest and making her rear stand out a bit more prominently.

According to Blake, it was a useful trick to know when one of your girlfriends was Yang.

Weiss had tried very hard to ignore the mental images that accompanied the faunus' words.

She shook her head to dispel them once more, gave herself a final once over, and started pulling on her clothes.

Winter was in for _quite_ the surprise when she got home...

/

Winter growled inwardly at the paperwork on her desk.

Someone was in for _quite_ the reaming if... _when_ she figured out their name. And she would, there was no doubt about that.

An embezzler tended to spend like it was going out of style... or just be paying off large debts they'd incurred, one way or another.

She tapped a button on her desk. "Feldgrau?"

The reply was almost instantaneous, yet another good mark on the young faunus' work record."Yes, Mrs. Schnee?"

"Draw up a schedule for randomized drug testing among the higher executives. And inform everyone that mentioning it at all is grounds for immediate termination."

There was the clatter of keys, and then his voice was back on the line. "Anything else, Mrs. Schnee?"

Winter hesitated for a moment, but decided Feldgrau could be trusted. He'd never crossed her before, after all... "Let inter-office corporate espionage prevention teams one and three know that I'm reassigning them on a temporary basis. I want them to poke around and find out if anyone has any issues with gambling."

There was a barely audible gasp, and Winter nodded.

Feldgrau was fairly quick-witted, for a man. She'd expected him to grasp the implications before too long.

His next words, she knew, would decide his fate at the company.

"Of course, Mrs. Schnee. Shall I pen up a reminder of their secrecy policy as well?"

Winter felt the edges of her mouth start to turn upwards. "An excellent idea, Feldgrau. That will be all."

"Yes, Mrs. Schnee." He said, in the instant before she cut the connection.

She sat back in her chair and eyed the next stack of paperwork that was deemed important enough to grace the CEO's desk.

She groaned.

/

Weiss hummed to herself as she set the table for two, leaving space for a centerpiece amidst the plates and candles.

Granted, if her plans for the evening went well, they wouldn't be spending much time at the table... but if the romantic vision in her head was to be entirely fulfilled, anything less than perfect wasn't good enough.

The oven's timer began to beep and she grinned.

Winter was going to love this...

/

Winter _hated_ this.

More than anything, this was the part of her job she hated the most...

But it was only right that she do it.

Father had never seen the need, and that in and of itself was a good enough reason to start the practice, in her opinion.

Still... the fact that despite all her policies, all the work she'd put in, despite everything, she still had to have these talks...

It was the worst part of her job, for sure...

She watched as Feldgrau closed the door behind them, the thick wood doing next to nothing to deafen the mother's body-wracking sobs.

Seeing their faces crumple was the worst part.

Knowing that it had actually sank in to them that their child, their mother, their father...

That they weren't coming home.

She'd given the same news all too often when she was in the military... but this was different.

According to all the information she'd gather, the cave-in had been a freak accident, the kind of feint mother nature liked to use when you thought you had her figured out.

But, accident or not, the parents still had to be informed... and five years of continued paychecks didn't do much to minimize their loss.

She tapped the button. "Feldgrau?"

His voice came in then, sounding a bit pained himself. "That's all of them, Mrs. Schnee."

Winter sighed. "Thank goodness... You can leave for the day, I'll be leaving soon myself."

"Thank you, Mrs. Schnee." He severed the connection himself, which, strictly speaking, was overstepping his bounds... but Winter certainly wasn't going to reprimand him.

/

Weiss was just setting the last of the food onto plates when she heard the door open.

Her whole face lit up, and she rushed to it, anxiously arranging her outfit to make sure that her lingerie was hidden well.

"Welcome h-" Was all she managed before Winter had pulled her into a tight hug.

Weiss was well-versed in comforting her after a long day at work, so she just hugged her tighter, stroking her back as Winter shook silently.

She wasn't sure if it was anger, or sorrow... But either way, she was there for her.

When she'd finally calmed a bit, Winter muttered "Long day" in Weiss' ear, and she nodded.

They stood there like that for a long moment, until Winter seemed to slump against her.

Weiss understood without needing to be told, scooping her up and carrying her to the couch, sitting on it and pulling her close.

Winter nuzzled into her neck, and was still.

Weiss continued stroking her back.

After an even longer moment, Winter finally pulled away, smiling through the remnants of tears in her eyes. "Thank you..."

Weiss shook her head, leaning forward. "Anytime."

The kiss was quick and chaste, neither of them willing to take it any further.

Weiss didn't want to press Winter, especially not after what had to have been one of the most stressful days of the year.

Winter... she just didn't want to ruin the moment. She desperately needed something to take her mind off of... everything, but Weiss cuddling her and just being there was almost as good as sex, and less likely to make her feel guilty for enjoying the moment and sensations those miners wouldn't be able to again, and-

She buried her head into Weiss' neck again, and the younger girl stroked her hair soothingly, patting her back with her free hand.

Well, time to bring out the big guns...

She started humming a song their mother had liked to sing.

Winter took a moment to recognize the tune, but when she did she seemed to calm down immediately.

As she hummed, Weiss continued stroking Winter's back, smiling a bit as she felt the larger girl start to relax against her, the tension from a long day of work seeming to melt off of her.

When she finished the song, Winter pulled away from her, a small, but noticeable, smile on her face.

"Weiss..." She murmured, leaning forward to grace her with another kiss. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I love you."

Weiss smiled, hugging her a bit harder. "I love you too..."

They sat there in silence for a moment, before Winter sighed. "Can you... take me to bed? I want to hold you."

Weiss paused for an instant, thinking of the dinner she'd prepared, the lingerie she'd bought, all thee work she'd put into making the night special...

And then she nodded. "Of course I will." She stood, easily lifting the larger girl and carrying her to their bedroom, then laying her on the bed.

She turned on their television, then laid down, snuggling up to Winter and allowing her arms to envelop her and pull her close.

Weiss didn't speak, knowing that Winter needed, above all else, to hold her close.

She wasn't entirely sure what might have set off Winter's emotional side, but she knew that more often than not, the best way to cheer her up was to be near her.

Which meant that Weiss would probably spend the next few hours being cuddled... which she had no problems with.

Winter shifted behind her, pulling her close, and Weiss smiled.

Maybe the plans hadn't worked out... maybe the night wasn't perfect...

But she couldn't call a night of snuggling a failure.

"I love you." Winter whispered, and Weiss reached down to squeeze her hand.

"I love you too."


End file.
